


Frantic

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [11]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Frantic

Frantic

“Eppes,” Don answered his mobile.

“Agent Eppes.  This is Officer Lang, CHP,” Lang paused, before continuing.  “An abandoned car was found off Golden State Highway this morning.  When we ran the plates, they came back to...” Don could hear the officer turning pages in his notebook... “Colby Granger...”

“He’s one of my agents,” Don interrupted.  “Give me the coordinates.  My team and I will be there asap.”

The officer gave Don the coordinates, also confirming that there was no sign of Colby and no evidence of a struggle.

*****

David and Megan were staring at Don as he turned to them.  Neither spoke.

“Colby’s missing.  His car’s been found abandoned.”  Don was searching through his phone contacts for a number as he spoke.  “I need you to get a Search and Rescue Team together, and be ready to roll in ten.”

“What are you doing, Don?” Megan asked.

“I’m calling in a couple of favours,” he was about to press dial when a thought struck him.  “Megan, I need to know if Tim King is on duty.  Can you contact SWAT for me.”  He hit dial, and waited for an answer.  “Hey, it’s Don Eppes.  Where are you?  I need a really big favour...” A second call followed the first, with arrangements made by the time Megan returned.

She spoke as they walked.  “Tim King is not on duty.  He called in sick.”  Don swore viciously.  “Don, what’s going on?  What’s King got to do with Colby’s car being found abandoned?”

“King’s got Colby,” Don stated.  His mind was working overtime.  King had managed to rape Colby in a Federal building – and get away with it.  Don didn’t want to imagine what he could do with more time available to him.  In fact, the more Don thought about it, the more frantic he got.

*****

David was waiting at the SUV for them.  He had dispatched the S&R Team with orders to await Don’s arrival at the scene before doing anything.  He noticed how tense Don was, caught Megan’s expression.  This was gonna be a difficult trip.

*****

“Don,” Megan spoke eventually.  “What’s going on?  Why do you think King has Colby?  It doesn’t make sense.”

“It would if you knew all the facts,” Don replied.

“Colby’s missing, Don.  Tell us what’s going on.”

Don sighed.  “It’s not my place to tell.  All you need to know is that King has it in for Colby, and I’m 100% sure he’s behind Colby’s disappearance.”

The rest of the journey was completed in silence, Don refusing to answer any further questions.

*****

The Scene of Crime Team was all over Colby’s car when Don parked the SUV.

“Megan, liaise with the locals; David, coordinate the Search and Rescue Teams.  I’m going over there,” Don pointed towards two vehicles sitting apart from all the others.

Megan and David glanced at each other.  Things had to be bad for Don to call in favours from both Ian Edgerton _and_ Billy Cooper...

 


End file.
